


Steam

by lynniekie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynniekie/pseuds/lynniekie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve在公共浴室里碰到了Thor，事情变得出乎意料的火辣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317075) by [bonzai_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny). 



公共淋浴里只有Steve和Thor两个并不是经常发生的事。

刚刚结束的任务状况有点惨烈：Tony正呆在他的工作间尝试修复他破损的装甲， Natasha和受了伤的Clint在神盾的医疗队，Bruce变回原样后干脆就晕了过去（他们把他留在了沙发上并好心盖上毯子）。

Steve被有毒的粘性物质喷了一身，幸好血清使他免疫。简单的淋浴后，他还是感觉黏腻和恶心。他显然没有预料到Thor会来，过去的几个星期里，他们之间有什么在潜移默化地改变，Steve说不出那是什么（只是会让他在半夜里硬的发疼嘴里叫着Thor的名字）。

Steve已经很久没有对一个男人有这样的感觉，所以自然地呆在Thor身边有点艰难，尤其是Thor大概能轻而易举地抱起他而他如此渴求这样的碰触时。这难免有时会让两人之间变得尴尬，但是Steve尽力保持专业的态度，他不认为Thor知道他的感情，因为他们成为了亲密的朋友。此时Thor进入淋浴间的理由是他想陪伴Steve。

当Thor用毛巾碰上他的背时，Steve还是忍不住颤抖。

“怎么——？”

“放松，Steven，我只是想帮助你，你今天如此勇敢地领导了你的队伍。”

Steve有些半信半疑，但是摩擦着后背的毛巾游走在背部太过舒服，于是Steve耸拉着脑袋让他继续。

喷头的水再迎面而来也冲刷不掉Thor在身后的存在感，温暖又强壮。Steve的心跳得有点快，身后的每一个动作仿佛都在无限放大。

突然之间他才意识到，这太过亲密了，他不应该允许Thor这么做的，这是个错误。

Steve早就渴望Thor的碰触，然而现在终于实现了他却紧张得难以呼吸。

然后，Thor摸到了他的臀部，Steve立刻就硬了起来。

他羞愧地紧咬着唇不希望发出任何声音来引起Thor的注意力，同时也希望Thor停下来，最好能走开一会儿。

Thor俯身凑到他耳边说：“需要我帮你洗另外一面吗？”

Steve几乎被吓坏了。

“不——不，”他结结巴巴地回答，满脸通红，“不用了。”

这该结束了吧，Steve想到。但随后Thor却伸出手臂环在了他的胸前，他整个人都被压制在雷神的怀抱里。

Oh，原来Thor并不是没有受到影响。

“不要认为我没有留意到你勃起的样子。”雷神低沉地说，手掌缓慢滑过Steve的胸膛和腹部。

起初Steve快要因为被发现的窘境羞愧死了，但是随后Thor的手环住了他的阴茎，他的膝盖开始发软。雷神的手很宽大，炽热，手掌心的茧抚摸着他的性器是刚好的粗糙，舒服得他脚趾都蜷曲起来。

“Thor”  Steve喃喃道，回应他的是身后的男人用阴茎抵着他的屁股。

“能让我为你效劳吗？”Thor问道。

“是的。”他的阴茎被握在男人手里，他还能做什么呢？

当Thor放开他去拿一瓶沐浴露时，Steve可能有呜咽一声，疑惑地看着对方。 “我不认为——”

“放松，Steven，只是腿交，可以吗？”

Steve颤抖了一下想都没想就脱口而出，“可以。”

Thor往他的大腿涂抹润滑，指示着他更好地夹紧腿间的阴茎，又不至于太过压制他自己的阴囊。Thor开始在他的腿间摩擦移动，手又重新环住了他前面的性器。

Steve轻轻地呻吟，他简直不敢相信，这几乎就是他所渴望的一切。他不明白Thor是怎么如此轻描淡写的接受这一切的，但是Steve却是由衷的感激。

Thor厚重的呼吸喷在他耳边，抽插的动作越来越快。老实说，Steve觉得光靠这样他就能达到高潮了：雷神宽大温暖的手撸动着他的阴茎，从根部到顶端，Thor的阴茎抵着他的阴囊滑动。

当Thor高潮后，Steve觉得他的阴茎已经沉重得不停流着水，终于也忍不住射在了瓷砖上。精液顺着墙壁往下流，如此淫靡的画面让Steve浑身颤栗。

“倚靠在墙上，分开你的双腿。”Thor命令道，他毫不犹豫就执行了。

感受到Thor掰开他的臀瓣，用舌头舔上去时，Steve敏感得颤抖着呻吟了一声。

“oh god”舌头以挤压的方式进入他的穴口，Steve扶着墙，似乎听到Thor的轻笑声，感受着这一切的美好。

这完全不是他的作风，他不会随便让他的同伴在公共场所里把他吃干抹尽，但是这感觉实在太好了，他不能在意更多。

Thor的舌头仿佛比热水还要炽热，它吞噬着Steve深处里贪得无厌的那一部分。

Steve不断呻吟着，太多了，快要受不了。他的脸颊烧得通红，他的身体热的紧绷，他的阴茎流水不停（天啊，他从来没有这么湿过）。

他往Thor的脸推进，Thor舔得更加积极猛烈。每一次舌头的穿刺都让Steve喘着气，阴囊的饱胀让他知道他不能再承受更多了。

Thor把手指伸进他的后穴里挖得更深，Steve绷紧大腿感受着内壁深处的挤压，然后颤抖着迎来了他的高潮。

居然没有碰就射了，Thor在他高潮的过程中还一直舔着他。

Thor站起来后把他转了个身，Steve仍在喘气，面对面时他才看到Thor的阴茎仍然硬着，一股电流仿佛窜过全身，他脱口而出，

“你想要操我吗？”

Thor咧嘴一笑，“是的，还以为你不会问了。”


End file.
